All Time Low and We the Kings romance
by Juliex
Summary: "Juliet" goes out with Travis from we the kings,while "Alex D." goes out with Alex Gaskarth from All Time Low and Hunter from We the Kings
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

Note: the text alternates from whats going on with Travis/Juliet,to whats going on with other paragraph.

Juliet and Alex,best friends,both had back stage passes to a concert that their 2 favorite bands were headlining. They were pumped that they could see both We the Kings and All time low live. The two were not only going to see them live,but meet them in person as well. Alex D. and Juliet were so hyped!  
Juliet had a huge crush on Travis Clark from We the Kings, and Alex D. was in love with Hunter Thomsen and Alex Gaskarth.  
After the bands were done playing,the two girls headed backstage to meet them.  
When they got to the back room where the both bands were, they found We the Kings and Alex G. sitting on couches.

* * *

Travis greeted Juliet with a smile, so she said a nervous "Hello" in reply.

Alex was thinking to herself, _Holy shit its Alex G and Hunter!_ When Alex and Hunter saw her looking in their direction,and then looked back at each other, thinking the same thing, _Dayum that gurl is fresh!_  
Alex G. got up from his seat next to Travis, and walked over to Alex G,saying "hello there".Alex D. answered him with a"Uhm..uh hi".  
Hunter immediately thought regretfully "..i shouldn't done that..."

Travis said "have a seat", pointing to the now empty seat next to him. Juliet sat down quickly,and said "you guys sounded awesome tonight! You probably hear that alot though.." He said "Yeah we've been told that a lot, but it never gets old." Juliet fiddled with her bracelet nervously. Travis said "your bracelet matches your eyes,which are a really pretty, by the way." he was looking her straight in the eyes while he said it,and still was after. Juliet blushed and said "thank you",returning his gaze.

Meanwhile...  
Alex D. was standing in front of Alex Gaskarth in shock. "..Are you okay?" asked Alex G. She nodded and said "..yup,I'm just starstruck." Alex G laughed and said "Oh,I bet." Alex D catches Hunter staring at her smiling,and blushes. Alex G. notices and turns around and flips him off. He turns back around and says "So um anyways, did you like the concert?"  
Alex D. answers by saying "Well of course! Its We The Kings and you guys, my All-Time favorite bands!"Alex G smiles and says "Oh I see what you did! All Time as in All Time Low!"Alex D. laughs and said "Yeah!" *Wow she's so cute!* he thought to himself,then said, "Do you wanna grab something to eat?" "Okay that'd be cool"she said,thinking _play it cool Alex!_  
They head towards the closest food tent.

"So..*clears throat*..do you want to go out for like,a drink or something?" asked Travis. Juliet replied by saying "yeah,sure!"  
Travis and Juliet walked to a nearby bar. Travis ordered a beer for himself,and a martini for Juliet. The two sat in a booth,sitting close. Travis held her hand,intertwining his fingers with hers. Travis stood up."Juliet,do you want another drink?" "yeah,that sounds good to me". A couple minutes later,he was back in his seat and took a drink and casually and asked "So,how old are you?" "17"

Alex D. gets a water,and Alex G. gets a cheeseburger for himself. The two sit down at a table "So..." Said Alex G. She smiled and said "So..." as well. Alex G. puts his hand on hers, making Alex D. think _HOLY SHIT! _and Alex G think _Wow,I actually did it!_

..."Wait..we shouldn't be doing this Juliet." Travis said "Be doing what?"she asked innocently "Well, you shouldn't be drinking. And I shouldn't be flirting with you like this. I'm 7 years older than you." Juliet simply replied with "I don't care." and took a sip of her drink. He said "But..*sigh*" and gave up.  
He could definitely tell she was getting tipsy now. He frowned, and she just started giggling and playing with his hair. She drank the rest of her martini, Travis knew she was drunk now.

Alex D was smiling at Alex G,who is smiling back. He asked "Do you wanna see the tour bus and meet Jack, Rian and Zach?" (the 3 other members of all time low) She answers "sure", so they go to the ATL tour bus. Jack said "Alex, who's this?" Alex G. says"Alex" Jack says "Whoa, won't that be weird?"  
Alex G. says "Ummm No?" She says "it might" as her phone rings. She answers.  
"hello?"  
Alex's mom says_"Where the hell are you?"_ she answers" With...Juliet." Her mom asks _"oh really? Then can i talk to her?"_ Alex says "...she's in the bathroom!" in reply.  
"Who was that?" said Alex G. "My mom." she said

"Lets get outta here." he said and stood up,and she did as well. She could barely walk straight, and tripped and fell walking out the door. Travis proceeded by picking her up and carrying her to the tour bus. He layed Juliet down on his bed, and lay down next to her. She quickly fell asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

11:13 AM

The next morning, Juliet woke up with a hangover. She sat up and groaned,realizing how much her head hurt. She looked around,confused as to where she was. When she stood up,she saw Travis sitting on the couch in the front part of the bus eating a peanut butter sandwich. Hunter was sitting next to him playing video games. "Trav..Travis?" she said in confusion. he said,"Good Morning Miss. Juliet!" "What happend last night? The last thing I remember was drinking a martini at a bar with you."she said."You had 1 more drink,and were pretty damn drunk,so i took you back to the bus. I didn't want you to get hurt or somthing." She said "Thanks for that." in reply. Her head was pounding,so she lay down on the sofa,burying her head in his lap and wrapped her hands around her waist. "my head hurtttts" Hunter chuckled,so Travis said "You shut up!" quietly.*Hunter gos outside*

11:39 AM

Alex D. awakened with her head on Alex G's shirtless torso,wearing a shirt from Jack's clothing line. She asked "What happened?" and Alex G said "We partied." in reply.

*the night before*:

"Do you want me? Because I want you.." said Alex G.

Hunter asks,"Are you guys an item?" Alex D replies "I dont know."Alex D replies. Alex G. said "Yes."

Back to the morning:

The two walk outside,and as soon as Alex G saw hunter,he kissed her.

"Oh..okay."said Hunter *walks away*

3:00 PM

Juliet layed on her back, feeling better,using Travis' lap as a pillow still. "Sweetie I need to stand up.." Juliet frowns."Trav where are you going?" Travis,smiling, answers "I'm going 8 feet away."

Travis went to a small dresser in the corner by his bed and changed his shirt."yeah..uh..Travis I dont have any clothes other than these..just sayen.." Travis looked at her,thinking."Well..um..you could probably wear one of my shirts,but other than that..i don't have anything you could wear. Come here." she walked over to him,and he looked at her small frame. "you can use this shirt, *pulls out a plaid button up shirt*.She went in the bathroom and put on the shirt,which was almost long enough to touch her knees. She used a couple pins to make it tighter on herself,and wore it as a dress. She walked out of the bathroom,feeling kind of self conscious. Travis grinned and said "Adorable!"

Juliet felt better after that comment. Travis gazed at her again. Juliet thought "his eyes are so beautiful.." she bit her lip,not knowing what to say. As she did so,Travis put his hands on her hips,his thumbs on her hip bones. Still looking into her eyes,he gently pushed her into a back room that had more couches. This time there were three,touching three walls of the bus,kind of like a upside down immediately started kissing her."Travis..your so.." He interrupted her with a kiss,but stopped and took a deep breathe. He looked into her blue eyes again, and gave her a close hug from behind. Travis thought to himself, _God, I'm having so many dirty thoughts right now"...*thinks*..shed let me do that to her..all i have to do is..OR I could...no Travis. NO_. Completely oblivious to what Travis was thinking, Juliet said "Travis your such a sweetheart. Most guys would just try to hook up and thats it." Travis thinks "Shes so innocent..Travis, don't F this up!" He held both of her hands tightly.

They voices,other than their own."Looks like the other boys are back" Travis said "Hey Travis!We need to head out now. " yelled Danny from the front of the bus. "Trav I wanna go talk to Alex before you guys leave" Travis walks to the bus door with her,watching her walk away.

Juliet goes over to her best friend. Alex says "Hey" "Ello. Danny says he wants to get on the road now. Alex I don't wanna go home."Juliet said. They notice Travis watching Juliet from the door,and Alex G. laughs when he sees him. Alex D. threatens to pretend slap him,and he puts his hands gave her a bear hug,and she squealed.

Travis walks over to them,and stands next to juliet. He puts his arm around her waist. Alex G. says "Hey Trav" Travis says "Hello Alex and.." He looks at Alex D.,not knowing her name."Its Alex."she said. Travis' face turned pink, feeling embarrassed. Alex G glared at him. "What?" Travis said innocently. "You didn't know my girls name"Alex said. Travis asked, "You have a girlfriend?" Alex D. blushes. "Yes",answered Alex G. "You kids and your dating.." Travis said

"I'm 19, thank you very much." Travis doesn't really say anything back, he just gives Juliet a hug from behind. She leans against him.


End file.
